Scandals
by CayCay1996
Summary: Carlisle can't help the way he feels about an intern who applies to work in Forks right underneath him which is surprisingly where he wants her, laying down right underneath him. M for content lemons, smuts, language and etc.
1. Blue Eyes

**Carlisle****'s POV**

God she was beautiful. I could feel myself stiffen as she sat down across from me quickly crossing her legs and sitting her bag down. What was I even doing? She flashed me a quick smile and I couldn't help but smile back. If I had a heartbeat it would be pounding right now. I felt like a damn teenager again. Chayce was a freshman in college and she had applied for an internship here, in Forks Washington which I still didn't understand. She was attending Seattle University and of all the surrounding areas she chose here in Forks to work at my hospital.

I tried to keep my attention from her silky smooth creamy legs that were bare until her midthigh where her skirt began. She had long wavy red hair that hung to her elbows and brilliant blue eyes. She was gorgeous. Everything about her was, from her perky tits that were noticeable despite her conservative shirt and her incredible ass. Loneliness really was starting to creep in. But what could I expect? It had been almost a year since Esme left and this was the first woman who had even began to capture my attention. She was smart and funny as well as insanely gorgeous.

"Carlisle I'm so glad you accepted my application." Her smile was radiant and it was as if I could see all of her joy in that one smile she had flashed at me, and I seen something else too lurking deeper in her eyes, I was just about to ask her about it when she leaned forward resting her elbows on my desk and locked eyes with me. "I know there really weren't that many applications that came in for the internship here but it still means so much to me that you actually picked me." I could feel myself began to turn red as I looked down at her bulging boobs that were practically begging for me to touch them but with plausible effort I restrained myself. Could I not at least think more along the line of dinner? I felt like a pervert as I imagined bending her over my desk and thrusting myself deep into her warm tight silky core.

She was too young. I told myself again but even I could tell that argument was growing old. I had worked alongside Chayce for a few months now and even though from the moment I met her I thought she was beautiful it had never been this bad. It wasn't until I sat down and actually got to know her that it started getting bad. She was more than just a pretty face with her sense of humor, intelligence, witty comebacks, and blunt nature. She always spoke her mind and I found myself loving that about her.

But she was still so much younger than me despite all the maturity she showed. If I even thought of bringing her home and introducing her to my son Edward he would probably think I had brought her home for him.

Which was why I had no idea why I was still even entertaining the thought of asking her on a date, she probably wouldn't even say yes. I felt my mind grappling to find what she had been saying, "Your application proved you were the woman for the job I had no choice really." Her smile kind of tipped down as if she had expected another response and she leaned back in her chair and nodded.

"Yeah I did work hard." She mumbled. I could tell she was put out but I couldn't for the life of me think what I had said wrong to make her look so sullen. She picked her bag up fiddling with it and an awkward silence fell over us. "Dr. Cullen?" She questioned her voice was steady as she locked eyes with me and I looked at her questioningly.

"Please call me Carlisle but yes?" I asked her. She only called me Carlisle sometimes and when she did it was always a sure sign she was happy about something. I still didn't know how that made me feel but I did feel my heart lightening as I watched the small smile tug at her lips. "Your so young and well um ... Attractive." She stammered out. I looked at her cocking an eyebrow and leaned in closer finding myself immensely interested in where this was leading to. I nodded encouraging her to go on but an odd look crossed her features and she shook her head. "Nevermind it's nothing important really." She said softly.

God I wanted her so bad. I wanted to feel her wrapped around me tightly. I wanted to hear her beg for me and scream my name. "No." I said softly my voice husky her cheeks were tinged pink as I spoke. "Tell me." I said with a husky undertone lying my words but a small smirk just played upon Chayce's perfect lips.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cullen but you couldn't handle where I was going with that conversation." And with that she stood up turning around fast enough so her skirt billowed out and I seen a flash of the perfect ass. I could feel my mouth drop at her bold words and seductive tone. She closed the door behind her and I could feel the erection sticking up in my scrubs and I groaned looking down at it. This wasn't the first time she had left me like this and some weird gut feeling was telling me this sure as hell wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

**This was a short chapter but the next one will make up for it I will warn any readers this will definitely be a bit of a more mature read there will be smuts and lemons so be warned this is more sexual and will save some crude language and for the record this is an all human world. (: Review follow favorite. Please please (:**


	2. Car Trouble

**Carlisle****'s POV**

I glanced down at my watch and hummed somewhat appreciative, I'd at least be coming home a little earlier than usual. I stepped out of the hospital the cool air brushing my skin and walked towards employing parking.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." I could her a sultry voice muttering and I looked over, sure enough beside my car was Chayce's BMW and I squinted my eyes. Was she changing the tire? I looked over again doing a quick double take and sure enough it was her bent over and quickly changing her tire like it wasn't nobody's business. "Car trouble?" I asked snickering and she looked over at me an odd gleam in her eyes before she smiled.

"Yeah but it's all fixed now." She stood up patting the hood of her car before she started putting her old tire in the trunk along with some tools. I shook my head watching her as I got into my car. Chayce would never cease to amaze me. I know changing your tire wasn't a big thing but it was just the fact that she could actually do it on her own. She hadn't needed or asked for help. It just further proved to me her independence and I loved it. I set my key in the ignition starting it and I heard my engine make an odd cluttering sound before stopping. I tried again much to the same result and I could see Chayce from the corner of my eye a smirk on her face as she leaned over her tits pressed up against, my car window.

"Car trouble?" She mocked. A small chuckle escaped her lips as she stood up straight and my tongue darted out wetting my lips. Alright alright I kind of deserved that one. She opened her car door and looked back at me. "Come on I'll drive you home." She offered. A part of me wanted to deny because being in the car alone with her would be hard, especially knowing I'd have to resist the urge to actually touch her. But at the same time I'd be damned if I spent the night here because I was being too pussy to get in the car with this girl. So in the end I slipped out of the driver's seat locking the door and went over to Chayce's BMW and slid into the passenger seat as she started the car. She lifted out of her seat turning around as she pulled out and I watched her delicate body curve around the seat before she pulled off.

"So where exactly do you live ?" She asked glancing over at me. The way she said my name made me want to take her right then and there, not caring that she was driving the car. God she was just so fucking beautiful. She pulled something up on her GPS screen and her hand guided mine to it. "Just type it in." She instructed and I did it, as a map to my house showed up and she did a U turn making her way to the fastest route. I studied her as she drove.

It had been just earlier today that she had left my office leaving me hard and craving her. She was still in that same skirt but her blouse had been unbuttoned a few buttons now and her hair was sloppily pulled up in a messy ponytail. It was surprisingly unbelievably sexy. All day today I had fought the urge to engage with her, despite her witty remarks or the little quirks she would do to show her disappointment. We were playing a dangerous game and really we didn't need to be playing anything at all.

If anything were to happen between us there was of course our age difference to consider, and I mean seriously I was a good deal older than the girl, then I thought about how everyone would think I had only chosen her as an intern because we were together. That would fuck things up for both of us. When I thought of these reasons it was easy to know that I needed to do the right thing. But my body was craving for me to do the wrong thing at the same time. Despite knowing all the consequences I couldn't deny how much I wanted her.

She stopped and I realized we had pulled up at the house. I unbuckled my seatbelt about to say thank you but for some reason I blurted, "Would you like to come in?" Shit. Holy fuck how would I get out of this one. First she would say no then it would be fucking awkward. Her bright blue eyes glanced over to mine and a smile played on her lips. She didn't look mad or anything. "I'd love to come in." She told me. I felt my heart stutter and I looked at her completely shocked as she turned the car off and started heading for the front door. This was actually happening Chayce was coming home with me though maybe not in the sense I would like but hey I would take what I could get.

I passed her up on the steps her hand brushing my thigh as I passed her and I felt my whole body tighten. One little touch and I felt like a high school kid again. I unlocked the door and let her in just to her a startled squeak. I turned back fast shutting the door and my eyes just stopped. In the living room on the couch Edward was sitting back his shirt on the floor and Bella was on top of him grinding up and down and kissing him hard. Chayce's cheeks were burning and she was trying to find any other place to look which I fucking understood completely. "Edward? Have some damn class!" Edward looked up almost in a daze and upon seeing me he gently moved Bella off of his lap and slipped his shirt on and smiled at me the way all hormonal teenagers did.

"Sorry pops I uh guess we got carried-" But he didn't finish his sentence because his eyes had stopped as he stared at Chayce and when I say stared I mean practically tried not to drool. "Um hey I'm Edward." He smiled at her. Chayce returned his smile but where his looked like a nerd meeting a pornstar for the first time Chayce's was more along the lines an older sister would look at a little brother.

She held her hand out, "I'm Chayce it's so nice to meet you. Your father's told me so much about you." Edward's cheeks turned red as he smiled shaking her hand and kissing her fingers while Bella whined. Edward turned his attention back to her and smiled before looking at me. "I'm gonna go to Bella's for the night." he told me. I was just about to tell him no the hell he wasn't but he was already out the door. I rolled my eyes grumbling and stomped into the kitchen grabbing a beer and pulled back to see she had followed me. I had nearly forgotten she was there. I grabbed another one and tossed it to her lightly. She easily caught it and pulled herself up on my counter smiling at me.

"Teenage boys." She commented a sly smile present on her angelic face I laughed lightly nodding. "There a damn handful. Sorry he got all googly eyed." I apologized. I could imagine her discomfort since I usually got that treatment from high school girls. Chayce shrugged nonchalantly and took a swig of beer.

"I remember what it was like to be in high school and it was all about sex, parties, and friends." She commented, I looked at her incredulous. "Weren't you in high school just a few years ago?" I asked her curiously but I realized as it came out that it came across a bit ruder. Damn.

Chayce was quiet for a minute and I sighed about to walk into the living room but her hand shot out her fingers brushing against my lower abdomen as she grabbed me by my scrub pants and pulled me towards her. "Do I act like a high schooler?" She asked softly pulling me closer so her lips tickled my ears as she spoke. I swallowed hard. Go big or go home.

"No you don't," I replied and looked down on her. Even sitting on my counter she was still a little smaller than me. "The way you act is going to get me fired." I continued and she looked at me as if shocked I had even said it. Hell I had already made the plunge. I leaned in close to her and my teeth grazed the bottom of her earlobe. "The way you act is going to teach you that you can't handle me." I whispered slowly. Her whole body stiffened and I leaned away just for her lips to come crashing down on mine. It was pure instinct all of it. I pushed her knees apart with my waist, standing between her legs and bitting her bottom lip for permission. Her lips opened willingly and it was a battle for dominance. Her fingers laced into my hair pulling back and she rained kisses down my jaw and neck nipping and biting.

A groan escaped my lips and I reached my hands back gripping her ass and pulling it closer to the edge of the counter, her skirt riding up revealing her black thong. I grinded against her feeling her sweet hot core brush against the thick bulge in my scrubs. I felt so damn sensitive right now. A loud moan pushed its way through Chayce's throat as I continued to rub our two burning places against each other. Her fingers nimbly pulled my shirt off and her kisses started to trail down my chest as her hands slid down to my pants and she easily pulled them down my hard thick manhood coming out and bouncing against the inside of her thigh. Her eyes roamed down as she pulled away both of us gasping for breath and her eyes widened slightly. I could feel myself smirking as she bit her lip looking at how big it was and the doubtful expression that crossed through her eyes.

"Don't worry." I whispered huskily in her ear as I pushed her thong to the side and lined my cock against her hot silky wet pussy. I usually waited, wanting some foreplay and teasing before but I knew I couldn't last not this time. "I'll make it fit baby." I groaned as I thrusted it deep inside of her and a loud moan filled my ears making my heart stutter at the pure unadultered sexiness of it. She was so perfect every part of her.

I pulled her blouse down hard breaking buttons as I slipped her bra down and left her titties exposed to me. Her nipples were already hard weather from the coolness in the house or the arousal I didn't know but by the breathy moans that were sounding in my ear I had a pretty good guess. I could feel her nails dig into my back as I pumped in and out of her hard. I could feel her bare boobs bouncing up and down against my chest and I bent down sucks on them and playing with them as I pounded her over and over.

"Carlisle." She moaned grinding against me while I bounced her up and down on my cock. I felt myself grow even bigger as I heard her moan my name and I knew I wanted to hear her scream it. I needed to hear her scream it.

I reached down rubbing her clit and her breath hitched, "Scream for me Chayce, scream and cum for me baby." I groaned in her ear biting on it and a scream pierced the air as she dug her nails deeper into my back and I groaned half in pain and half in pleasure as I felt her walls spasming around my cock and forcing me to release my seed in her.

I groaned loud feeling all of it empty into her and my forehead fell against hers, sweat caking some of my hair to my forehead. I felt her fingers light like a feather brush a strand away and she was breathing even harder than me as she closed her eyes her body still trembling and her lips brushed my forehead gently, before our eyes locked.

I had never seen such shades of blue.

* * *

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Buttttttt what did you think? Reviews please! I'd love to hear some feedback and defintely some more follows and favorites (:**


End file.
